1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cameras, and particularly to exposure mode control devices for cameras having a plurality of exposure modes that produce different imaging effects.
2. Description of Prior Art
Recent advances in the electronic and mechanical automation of cameras has resulted in proposals for multi-mode cameras capable of operating in various exposure control modes which are selected by actuation of a selection control member. Some cameras of this type have been realized and are already available. The switchover arrangements for switching between exposure control modes in such multi-mode cameras are in the form of either a lever cooperating with a switching arrangement or a push-button. Conventional cameras indicate these modes on the actuator and in the view field of the camera's finder by using letters and symbols. Recognizing at a glance what these letters and symbols indicate has been inconvenient. On the other hand, pictographs have been used in cameras for indicating distances visually and for setting the cameras, by representing a mountain or a person on the distance or focusing scale. Also, patterns representing the flash mode are used. Exposure control modes are indicated with letters, such as M for manual mode, AV for aperture priority automatic exposure mode, TV for shutter priority automatic exposure mode, and P for program mode. This manner of indication has made exposure control modes difficult to select properly.